Remember the View
by Maggums
Summary: The Doctor remembers when Koschei stayed up all night and watched the suns rise. He now feels so alone, as he looks back into his past.


"Would you slow down please?" Theta watched as Koschei ran up the mountainside jumping over rocks and divots in the ground.

"No! We are going to miss it otherwise. I told you we should have just stayed up here all night instead of going out," Koschei said as he pulled himself over the edge to the top of the mountainside.

"Come on! You know I can't it up there that fast. I'm too tall and lanky, falling over everything, every time I step." Theta lifted his leg to avoid a rock pile and almost fell into a hole that Koschei probably created by running.

"Stop complaining," Koschei poked his head so that Theta could see it as he climbed up. Theta looked up at the smiling face and laughed. Koschei was showing all of his teeth and his eyes were squeezed into tiny slits.

Koschei sat and waited for Theta to finish complaining and make it to the top. As he waited, he took a seat and stretched out his legs. Being up all night made his body ache. He looked at the ground below him surrounded in darkness, awaiting the arrival of the suns.

"My that took a lot longer than I wanted it to," Theta said as he came to the top of the mountain and sucked in a large breath of air. Letting the breath out, he dropped his body besides that of Koschei. "I'm here now though," he said as he wrapped his arm around Koschei's neck and pulled him in.

"Yeah, Yeah. You climbed a mountain. Whoopee!" Koschei continued staring out at the land before them, this time smiling at he struggled to control his breath.

Theta pulled Koshei's closer to him, using the arm wrapped around his neck. By doing so, he was able to place his own head upon Koshei's shoulder. The two men looked out at the land as the darkness began to lighten as the suns began to rise. By now their breathing had synchronized, as they had finally been able to control their breathing.

As the sun moved over the tops of the trees and the red grass shone bright, Koschei moved his hand up to meet the one slung around his neck. He wrapped his fingers with those of Theta's and rested his head on the other's, with a sly smile coming from Theta. Both men sighed as the settled into each other and watched as the sun met the world around them and changed it from a dark world full of shadows to one of bright truths.

The Doctor shook his head and pushed the memories from his consciousness. He didn't want to think about what it was like so long ago. That life isn't possible anymore, the Master, Koschei is dead. He continued walking through the crowded London streets, weaving between the groups of happy talking people.

Seeing the people together, the Doctor turned to his side, he thought for a split moment that someone would be there. Anyone. Someone would appear. When he looked, he saw nothing and turned to face forward. He was only kidding himself. He was alone. There wasn't a companion by his side. Nobody in this world or any other was worrying about him. He was alone.

Slipping into loneliness, the Doctor was brought back to his youth. Brought back to Gallifrey and his time with Koschei. They had planned to travel together. To spend their future together investigating other planets and seeing what they had to offer. Theta wanted to see everything new and what other planets were like and how all of creation had in common. Koschei while wanting to see what planets had to offer; he wanted to see what they could offer him.

The Doctor brushed his fingers through his hair. He once again was moving the thoughts of his youth to the back of his mind. It obviously wasn't working though as the thoughts kept creeping back into his mind.

He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his long brown coat. He loved that coat, the way that it worked with both his brown and blue suit and the overall look of it. Brown and blue. When he had regenerated, his mind came fully stocked with all of the memories from his time on Gallifrey. All of the useless facts from that planet buried themselves in his mind.

Koschei had loved the two colors together. Blue and brown together popped to Koschei. It appealed to his eyes. Those two colors were his favorites, besides black. Theta never thought that black was a real color anyway. To him black was something when there is no light. It wasn't a real color. That was not the point. Koschei's fondness for blues and browns had rubbed off on him. That was his entire wardrobe now.

The Doctor lifted his shoulders and the coat moved forward, engulfing his body. The Doctor continued walking through the streets, now accepting that his mind was stuck in the past. Stuck on the happier times that he had. He moved off the main road and turned into a park. While more couples wandered the paths, it was less filled with people. The Doctor took a seat on a bench and watched as people wrapped their arms around each other as they passed.

Theta and Koschei sat on the mountaintop and watched as the sun moved across the sky. The two men fell on their back as time passed. Theta placed his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the cool ground. Koschei lay down after him and placed his head on Theta's slowly moving chest.

Theta could have spent hours laying on the mountaintop. Breathing in unison with Koschei. Talking about their futures running through space together. Lying there he felt safe. As his eyes slipped closed and his breathing became more drawn out, Koschei moved his fingers to meet with Theta's. Both men's eyes closed as the suns came overhead and shone down upon them.


End file.
